fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lancer (Sun Wukong)
Summary Lancer was one of the servants summoned in the Broken Apple Holy Grail War occurring in New York City, America His true name is Sun Wukong, the Great Monkey King that had been carved from stone who traveled along side 3 other heroes in their Journey to the West, during this journey they would encounter many dangerous foes and obstacles including Gods and Dragons that they would have to over come. Over this great journey Wukong would accomplish many great feats, gain powerful equipment and become a famous hero known around the world and even eventually obtaining Buddhahood. Personality Arrogant, Prideful, yet Joyful and Honest. His disposition as the Monkey King is shown through, as he loves to drink and feast all day, he is extremely proud of his strength, and is quick to fight anyone who would insult it. Yet he is also mischievous, joyful, and friendly, he's always the monkey of the room, causing destruction where ever he goes, he loves to bother others and play pranks. However, he’s also honest, a man of his word, appreciates and repays kindness, and has great love for his friends, willing to stand up, and fight anyone that would do them harm. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: '''At least '''6-C, Varies, 10-C to High 6-A possibly High 3-A via Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng, Higher against Chinese Gods or those who worship Chinese Gods | 2-A Name: Sun Wukong, Son Goku, Stone Monkey, The Great Sage Equal to Heaven, The Buddha of Victorious Fighting Origin: The VS Wiki Holy Grail War Age: Over 920 years old Gender: Male Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Grand Lancer Candidate | Buddha Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 has survived being beheaded, disemboweled, dismembered and various other executions in his imprisonment in Heaven and 3), Regeneration (Mid, eventually healed from the previously stated wounds) Enhanced Senses (Can clearly see 500 km), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect evil no matter what presence it takes), Master of Martial Arts, Shapeshifting (He can transform into any animal 72 times, with his Noble Phantasm he can become anyone or anything), Flight (Using Ǒusībùyúnlǚ he is able to walk along the clouds), Invulnerability (His skin is a conceptual defense that nullifies all but the highest-ranked attacks), Possession (Non-combat applicable), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), some Magecraft, Size Manipulation, Small Size (Type 2, possibly smaller) to Large Size (Type 4, possibly Type 8) Via Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng (Can shrink down to the size of a toothpick or grow long enough to span the Pacific Ocean, can supposedly grow or shrink infinitely), Duplication (Can create exact clones of himself except they are weaker and slower), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation), Illusion Manipulation (Can see through illusions) | All former abilities on an unfathomably higher level as well as, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Immortality (Types 4 and 5), Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Island level (At an A++ rank he should be at least as strong as Asterios who wrestled with Heracles and was his superior in terms of raw strength, is likely stronger), Varies, Below Human level to Multi-Continent level+ possibly High Universe level via Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng (Rúyì can shrink down to the size of a toothpick or grow large enough to span the Pacific Ocean and can create massive canyons in the wake of its blows, Rúyì can supposedly infinitely grow in size and even reach the ends of the universe), Higher against Chinese Gods or those who worship Chinese Gods | Multiverse level+ (Should be comparable to Saver) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (With A rank agility he should be comparble to Hercules who easily kept up with Saber, reacted to Archer's Caladbolg II and intercepted it mid-flight) | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Saver) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class T, possibly far higher (Capable of lifting multiple mountains that supposedly represented large portions of the world or universe in Hinduism and Buddhism, can easily wield Rúyì even when increased to an unbelievable size using it without absolute finesse and control) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class, Varies, ' Below Human level ' to Multi-Continent level+ ''' possibly '''High Universal level via Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng, Higher '''against Chinese Gods or those who worship Chinese Gods | '''Multiverse level+ Durability: At least Island level (Has Rank A++ Endurance, making him superior to the likes of Heracles), Immortality and Armour make him hard to kill, Higher against Chinese Gods or those who worship Chinese Gods | Multiverse level+ (Should be comparable to Saver) Stamina: 'Virtually tireless for as long as he has sufficient prana | Infinite 'Range: Standard Melee Range Physically, Varies, Standard Melee Range to Planetary with Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng, possibly Universal | Interstellar (Should be comparable to Saver) Standard Equipment: The Four Bribes of the Dragon Kings Intelligence: Quite High. A master of virtually all forms of martial arts. Trained under the supreme Taoist sage Subodhi for 20 years Weaknesses: '''Arrogant and Lazy, likes to party and play pranks rarely taking things seriously, can be quick to anger when his strength is questioned, he seems to grow weaker against those who follow Buddhism, Cannot fight in spirit form. | None Notable '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: 'Noble Phantasms' 'Four Bribes of the Dragon Kings' The four gifts granted to Sun Wukong by the Dragon Kings of the Four Seas. Though they are often referred to as gifts, in actuality they were extorted and forcibly taken through Wukong’s might. They are the four greatest divine constructs of the Dragon Palace. Due to the vast destruction he caused carrying these tools, should any Tao deity see Wukong wearing these treasures they will rescind all blessings and gifts from their chosen heroes in fear *'Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng: The Staff of Infinite Length:' This mighty club that was once used to measure the seas. This club has the ability to extend or shrink infinitely. Even though this club weighs at about 8.1 tons. Sun Wukong can swing it with absolute finesse. This club holds an ability that is more of a testament to the Monkey King's strength then the club itself. This is a Noble Phantasm attack that represents Sun Wukong's war against Heaven and how he tore it all asunder. Sun Wukong extends his staff so high and far they reach the stars themselves. He then slams it all down to the ground with such strength and speed. It comes down to Earth like an asteroid. Creating a massive explosion while leaving behind a trench that's comparable to a canyon with how deep the club sinks into the earth. *'Ǒusībùyúnlǚ: Cloud Stepping Shoes:' One of the treasures pillaged from the Dragon Kings. These shoes made of lotus fiber grant the ability of flight to walk along the clouds. *'Suǒ zi huángjīn jiǎ: Golden Chain Mail:' The golden armor given to him by Ào Ming after he acquired Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng. It is beautifully crafted golden armor created by the Gods and is a powerful defensive type Noble Phantasm, it negates all magic and nothing but the greatest attacks can pierce its defense. *'Fèngchìzǐjinguān: Phoenix-feather Cap:' At this time its function is unknown '72 Transformations: The Ever Changing Monkey' Sun Wukong's most famous ability the 72 Transformations is fully accessed and used at its fullest potential as a Noble Phantasm. Granting him Shapeshifting into anything and anyone. He can transform his hairs into objects, animals and even people. He can transform objects into different forms as well by chanting a spell and spitting blood on the object. When transforming a hair or object into a person he can make the person animated by giving them very simple abilities of speech and movement. Allowing them to serve as decoys. He can also use his hairs to transform into an army of clones. Unlike transforming objects into people. These clones are completely animated and act exactly as Wukong would. However they are weaker than Wukong himself. Having only E~D rank endurance, strength and agility. Lastly he can change his form to have 3 heads and six arms. To have greater awareness and more arms for utility. Class Skills 'Riding (A+)' With an A+ ranking all vehicles and all creatures up to the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. However, that does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind. 'Magic Resistance (A A+++)' Cancel spells of A-Rank or below, no matter what High-Thaumaturgy it is. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a 'Magus Killer'. His Armour is capable of nullifying all known magic outside High Ranking Spells created or cast by deities granting him an A+++ rank. Personal Skills 'Battle Continuation (EX)' Sun Wukong is near impossible to kill. Being born from stone makes his skin as hard to pierce as rock. He has survived being beheaded, disembowled, dismembered and various other executions in his imprisonment in Heaven. It's borderline invulnerability. The only assured methods of killing Wukong is repeated damage to his spiritual core or magical/conceptual damage. 'Shapeshifting (A+)' Due to his 72 transformations, Sun Wukong gains a high rank in this skill. He is able to transform into any animal or object with only the weakness of him being unable to change his tail when assuming a human form. Anyone can recognize the Monkey King when he is disguised as another person if they see a unfitting tail. 'Huǒyǎn-jīnjīng: Sight To See All Evil (B)' This is a technique similar to mystic eyes. It allows him to clearly see 500 km, see through illusions and detects evil no matter what presence it takes at the cost of creating smoke to sting the Monkey King's eyes. 'Chinese Martial Arts (A+++)' This skill is a Chinese rationality. A value that measures one's mastery of the martial arts that made becoming one with the universe as its objective. Its learning difficulty is of the highest level and, unlike other Skills, it is at A Rank that one is at a level where one is said to have finally "learned it". 'Eternal Arms Mastership (A+)' Mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. Key: Servent | True Form/Buddha Others Notable Victories: Karna (Fate/Apocrypha) Lancer of Red's profile Romulus (Fate/Grand Order) Romulus’ profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fate Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Variable Tier Category:Nasuverse Category:VSBW Holy Grail War